A Shattered Heart
by Courage and Reliability
Summary: This is from all the original digidestined pov's. Something happened to one of them and they tell how they feel about that person, even the digidestined that is hurt talks about what's going on. Pleez R/R! Hope everyone had a Merry Christmas!


A Shattered Heart  
  
Me: I'm back!  
  
Tai: What is it this time?  
  
Me: (looks at the ground) I just got an idea for a story, but it's going to be sad  
  
Izzy: How sad?  
  
Me: I don't know, depends on who is reading  
  
Joe: Oh  
  
Cody: You don't own Digimon  
  
Me: Thanks for saying Cody (wipes some tears away) I just had a terrible nightmare last night and I haven't been myself lately  
  
Digidestined: Awww.  
  
Me: Let's go ahead and read the story. By the way, get a box of kleenx out so coz you'll need it  
  
  
  
Sora's POV  
  
I felt my heart crumble as the one I love lied down on the ground. He looked pale and very weak. My eyes started to water as I looked at him. I thought he was happy that I was with Matt, but all I did was just keep on breaking his heart as I got closer to Matt. All the digidestined were sad, but not as sad as I was.  
  
Tai's POV  
  
As I lay there on the cold ground, I thought of Sora. She probably wasn't an inch near me. She has Matt and as long as she is happy, I'm happy. But everytime they get closer, my heart breaks. I love Sora, I love her more than anything, besides Kari. Anyway, the reason I'm like this is because I was trying to save Sora from being attacked by an evil Digimon. The attack hit me instead of Sora. Kari was crying and I don't know if anyone else was crying since I passed out after I said some words to Kari.  
  
Kari's POV  
  
I watched Sora stand in the entrance to the cave we put Tai in. She must feel very heartbroken I thought, but not as much as I was. After Tai saved Sora, he fell unconscious. I was crying and TK was trying to cheer me up but it was no use. It was like my whole world shattered into tiny jigisaw puzzle pieces. Only Tai could piece them back together. My heart was clenched in fear and in sadness. I am the Child of Light but now I don't feel all that happy, since my brother's life might be taken away from me. Oh I wish this never happened.  
  
Matt's POV  
  
I watched Kari as she sat there by the cave enterance. It made me feel bad that her brother was almost an inch from death's door. I felt bad for Tai also. He must be feeling lots of pain, especially if he intended to save Sora. As I thought this, my heart then clenched in pain, fear, and sadness. It was as if only Tai could restore my heart back to normal. I just wish that Tai was alive so we could at least talk to him, especially to Kari.  
  
(A/N: Ain't this kind of a tear-jerker? As you can see, Matt, Kari, and Sora are going through some tough times since Tai saved Sora. I just love writing POV's I'm just so damn good at them. Hehe.)  
  
Takeru's POV  
  
Ever since Tai saved Sora, the whole team fell apart. Their hearts all clenched in fear, pain, darkness, and of course, sadness. My heart was one of them, even the whole team was down. I watched Sora as she stood in the cave enterance we found to put Tai in. I looked back at the ground, staring at nothing in particular. Have you ever lost a loved one before or have some one you love in a coma? Then you feel exactly what Kari is feeling. She hasn't been herself ever since Tai put his life on the line to save Sora. I wonder if Tai is really dead or maybe if he's in a coma.  
  
Joe's POV  
  
I let some tears fall as one of my friends lied there on the ground. He risked himself trying to save another one's life. Tai and I never really got along but that was going to change. Even though he can be bossy, he really is a nice guy. I still remember all those fights Matt and Tai got into 4 years ago. Tai was very close to my heart, in fact he is close to everyone's hearts. If he dies, a part of ourselves die with him. My heart was definitely clenched in pain and in sorrow. This was more depressing than seeing the primary village being destroyed 4 years ago when the Dark Masters were around.  
  
Izzy's POV  
  
It's sad seeing one of your best friends in pain. As I sat in the wet grass, I didn't even bother going on my computer. Friends are more important than computers, at least that's what I say. I know what it feels like when someone close to you dies, my parents died and I never got to see them. Tai has always meant a lot to me. He was my best friend in all of the Digiworld and nothing could ever stop him from saving this world. Sora was just about to be destroyed when Tai knocked her down, getting hit instead of Sora. Kari was crying pretty hard, probably for a good reason. Tai said some final words before slipping into unconsciousness. We all took it very hard when Tai went unconscious. Enough it could cleave our hearts in 2. I hope Tai gets better.  
  
The End  
  
(A/N: I got a contest for you all. Using the following couples, make a story using these couples. It can be any genre but as long as it is PG or G, I'll accept it. Taiora, Mimato, Takari, and Daiyako. You can also use Kenyako, Jomi, and Izmi. Those are the only ones I'm accepting. Good luck and I'll say the winner when I'm ready to announce!) 


End file.
